


Can't Wait To Blow My Candles Out

by bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake



Series: Mechanic Series [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/pseuds/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke didn't want to make a big deal about his birthday. Calum and Ashton think it's a little unfair.  Follow up to 'Show Me The Way To Bed (Show Me The Way You Move)'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Wait To Blow My Candles Out

**Author's Note:**

> this feels like such a cop out BUT i said i'd write it and i'm sick of seeing it in my drafts so... here we are.

 "Number seven’s finished," Calum sang dropping the keys on the shop counter. "Oh!" He exclaimed when he leaned over the top. "You’re not Luke!" He reached over to swat at the person behind the counter.   
       “You’ve figured me out,” Ashton sighed. “What are you doing?” He crowed as Calum slapped his back.   
 “Trying to smack that ass since you’ve got it stuck up in the air so enticingly.” Calum grunted as he continued his efforts.   
       “Is that even a real word? It sounds weird.” Ashton laughed.   
 “Yeah!” Calum leaned back a bit as he thought. “En- tice… En-tie-sing- There’s our boy genius; just in time,” He interrupted himself. “Enticingly is a word, right Luke?”  
    “Yeah,” Luke laughed as he took his spot behind the counter. “Definitely a word.”   
“I told you!” Calum heaved himself over the counter in a renewed effort to smack Ashton’s bum.   
       “I knew it was,” Ashton dodged Calum’s assault as he stood up. “I just wanted to make you second guess yourself.”  
 “Mmhmm,” Calum hummed, clearly unconvinced. “Anyways, car seven’s finished, Luke.”   
    “Cool, cool,” Luke nudged Ashton over a bit to get to the computer. “I’ll call the owner’s up and let them know.”   
 “What was _that_?” Calum squawked at the sound of crickets.   
       “It’s his phone,” Ashton leaned over to read the message that flashed across the screen. “ _ **Happy** **Birthday**  _" He read aloud.   
“Wait,” Calum cried out.   
       “It’s your birthday?” Ashton turned to Luke who was determinedly staring at the computer screen after snatching back his phone.   
    “Yeah,” he mumbled typing away. He picked up the store phone and started dialing, only to be thwarted by Calum.   
“It can’t be,” Calum insisted grabbing the phone and hanging it up. “It’s not on the calendar in the break room. Everyone’s birthday goes on the calendar in the break room. And you’re at work! No one works on their birthday!”   
    “It’s not a big deal,” Luke shrugged with an embarrassed smile. “My family’s out of town; and I could’ve gone with them but I knew if I did I’d get stuck getting babysitting my cousins and well- I’d planned on just staying home but then I forgot to ask off and I didn’t want to leave you guys shorthanded…”   
       “Luke!” Ashton cried incredulously. “You can’t just not tell us when your birthday is. This is a day for celebration! It’s Luke Day and you’ve deprived us from enjoying it to its full potential for,” He squinted up at the wall. “What time is it, babe?” He asked Calum.   
“I wish you’d get new glasses,” Calum sighed.   
       “Not the time,” Ashton waved him off. “I’m in the middle of making a point here.”   
“Yeah, me too. My point being you need to fucking SEE.”   
       “Calum,” Ashton hissed.   
“It’s 2:30,” Calum relented with pursed lips that indicated he wasn’t impressed.   
       “Over half the day!” Ashton picked up like he hadn’t interrupted himself. “That’s 14 hours of Luke Day we’ll never get back!”   
Luke giggled at their dramatics.   
“This isn’t a joke Luke,” Calum said in his most grave tone. “I’m afraid we’re gonna have to send you home.”   
    “But-,”   
       “No ‘ _but_ ’s Luke,” Ashton backed Calum up. “Calum can work the front counter. You go home, take a nice bubble bath, eat bonbons, relax.”  
    “I’m not in a hurry to get home,” Luke chuckled. “I don’t have any plans tonight.”   
“It’s like he doesn’t know us at all, isn’t it?” Calum gave an exasperated sigh as he spoke to Ashton, who gave his hand a reassuring pat.   
       “You do have plans tonight, Luke,” Ashton enunciated like he thought Luke wouldn’t understand otherwise. “You’re coming out with me and Calum tonight; our treat!”   
     Luke shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he considered.   
    “You guys don’t have to-” He started.   
       “Hush,” Ashton interrupted. “We know we don’t have to, we want to. Now go on,” he ushered Luke toward the door. “Go home, relax. The shop closes at six, meet us here around eight.”  
    “Okay,” Luke smiled. He hesitated at the door for a second before leaning down to place a shy kiss on Ashton’s cheek. “Thanks.”   
     Ashton waved him off with a smirk.   
       “Eight o’clock!” He called after Luke’s retreating figure.   
“What are we going to get him for a gift?” Calum asked.   
     Ashton opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the shrill ringing of the store phone.   
       “You’d better get that,” Ashton said nodding towards the counter. Calum grumbled but complied, watching Ashton walk back to the garage with a surly expression. 

  
     Calum spent the next few hours growing increasingly antsy; reorganizing the reception area, playing countless rounds of trash-ketball, writing Ashton messages and folding them into paper airplanes before launching them into the garage. (He thought his suggestions for a blowie in the bathroom would’ve been a little more warmly received). After the fifth plane came dangerously close to hitting his eye, Ashton sent Calum a warning look; a glare weighed down with something else, something more intense.   
Calum sucked in a shuddery breath; willing himself not to get hard from what Ashton’s look implied. He didn’t like getting Ashton upset, but _fuck_ if he didn’t love the effects of it.   
     He spent the next hour bouncing anxiously from foot to foot until it was time to close up. The minute the clock struck six he flipped the ‘welcome’ sign to ‘closed’ and nearly broke three different sets of window blinds in his attempt to close them. He exhaled a gust of air he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when Ashton walked out of the garage singing ‘Closing Time’.  
       “Come shower,” Ashton nodded for Calum to follow him down the hall. Calum did almost immediately, only calling out for Ashton to wait while he closed the blinds that covered the glass doors to the lobby before catching back up. He almost ran into the door of the employee locker room in his excitement.   
“You wanna conserve water? Bathe with a friend?” Calum’s eyebrows danced in accompaniment with his suggestion.   
          “Save it for when you’re alone!” A voice called out from one of the occupied showers.   
      “Later, babe,” Ashton winked before shedding his clothes and locking himself in a stall. Calum sulked but did the same, grabbing shampoo from his locker and shutting himself in one of the available showers and letting the spray run over his body.   
He hummed while he lathered shampoo in his hair.   
“See, first of all,” he began to sing, “I know these so called playas wouldn’t tell you this.”   
          “Oh god,” one of their coworkers shouted. “Every fucking time!”  
“But imma be real and say what’s on my hearrrttt,” Calum sang louder.   
          “Woo your boyfriend elsewhere, Hood!”   
“Let’s talk about sex ba-by,”   
           “You win Calum! We’re leaving!”   
      “Awww come on guys,” Ashton laughed from his stall.   
          “Nah we can take a hint!” Someone else yelled.   
   “Go be in love somewhere else!” Another coworker yelled.   
     Calum continued his seduction medley over their laughs and occasional heckling.   
       “Hurry up,” Ashton called, interrupting a rather soulful rendition of ‘heaven is a place on earth’. “We’ve got Big Plans! Things to do!”   
“What’s the rush,” Calum yelled out, turning off the spray of water and wrapping a towel snug around his waist. “We’ve got at least an hour until Luke’s supposed to be here.”   
       “You’ve got ten minutes to get dressed and do something with your hair.”   
     Calum nearly dropped his towel as he attempted to catch the clothes thrown at him.   
“Ten?” He asked incredulously.   
       “Ten,” Ashton repeated with a smirk. “Then come join me at the front desk.”   
Calum furrowed his brows but kept his skepticism to himself; stumbling around the locker room in his rush to get dressed. He smiled when he pulled on the flannel that had been tossed to him; one of Ashton’s that was worn in. Calum gave it a discreet sniff and hid his smile when he realized it smelled like Ashton, distracting himself by attempting to dry his hair.   
He scurried out the door with a minute to spare only to find a very naked Ashton on the counter which, okay he could totally work with that. Not _exactly_ what he expected, but not unwelcome.   
       “You’ve been such a menace today,” Ashton motioned Calum over. “I hope you didn’t expect me to let it slide.”   
    Calum shook his head in reply.   
       “Good,” Ashton reached into the bag beside him that had previously escaped Calum’s notice. Then his free hand was reaching up to grip tight in the curls at the base of Calum’s neck and tugging him into a rough kiss. He groaned into Ashton’s mouth when he felt his pants and boxers being tugged down just below his ass. He was embarrassingly hard already, thinking about how if someone had stayed in the shop late, they could be caught any second. They’d see how fucking eager Calum was for Ashton, how desperate he was for his touch.   
     Calum moaned when he felt slick fingers trailing down over his ass, teasing the crevice there until Calum begged for more.   
Ashton bit Calum’s lip as he slid in the first finger. 

 

      Outside Luke leaned up against the shop and checked his phone. He was a bit early but he couldn’t really control the bus schedule. He nervously glanced around the dark parking lot, hoping one of the boys would call him soon, or better yet, come outside so they could leave. Something about the stillness of the deserted neighborhood sent chills up Luke’s spine. His nervous glances were rewarded when he recognized Ashton’s car in the back of the lot. So they hadn’t gone home after work then. Luke put his keen intellect to use and deduced they must be inside; most likely making use of the employee showers. He debated on whether or not to go in. He had a key to the front door, and he worked there, it should be fine! But then again would it seem clingy? Like still wasn’t sure how this “friendship/occasionally third for a couple” thing worked. He liked Calum and Ashton a lot, and he really liked fucking them, thus he finds himself constantly torn between how to act. After an owl hoots unexpectedly in the distance he decided to adopt Calum’s motto ( _fuck it_ ) and go inside. 

  
     Luke didn’t know what he’d expected to find when he finally managed to get the door of the shop open, but it certainly wasn’t the sight he was met with. Ashton was naked on the front counter; / _the counter where I have to work every day_ Luke fleetingly thought; with an almost equally naked Calum leaning on him. Luke noted Calum’s pants pushed just under the curve of his ass, like they were ready to be pulled up at a moment’s notice. He stood frozen in the doorway, mesmerized by the way Ashton’s fingers fucked up into Calum, the way Calum’s ass flexed with each thrust. He could’ve moaned at the scene in front of him, at the way their bodies moved together.   
     When their eyes darted over to where he stood Luke’s face began to burn, apparently he had moaned out loud, loud enough to get their attention.   
“Happy birthday,” Calum breathlessly cheered. It might’ve been really cute if not for the whole porn-video-brought-to-life vibes Luke was getting.  
       “Come on in, Luke,” Ashton waved him over. Luke hesitated before closing the door and carefully making his way to them.   
“Hand me what’s in the bag,” Ashton scoffed fondly at Calum’s whine that accompanied his request. Calum let out an even louder protest when Ashton removed his fingers.   
     Luke managed to tear his eyes away from them long enough to locate the bag and pull out its contents.   
    “What is this?” Luke asked holding up a vaguely familiar object. He was almost positive he’d seen something like it before.   
“He doesn’t know,” Calum cooed; which Luke figured was something you probably shouldn’t be able to do when you’d just had someone’s fingers in your ass.   
       “I feel like we’re corrupting him.” Ashton shook his head.   
“First we take his precious flower, and now this,” Calum cried out in mock horror.   
    “I’m right here,” Luke huffed out a laugh. “And we all know my flower… I wasn’t a virgin when I met you all anyways. So stop being condescending to me, it’s my birthday.” Luke punctuated the statement with a rather effective pout.   
       “It’s a plug,” Ashton gave in.   
    “A plug?” Luke’s brows furrowed. “That doesn’t look like it’d fit in a wall- Oh,” he interrupted himself with sudden realization. A _butt plug_. As in like, for butt things; he should’ve remembered how Calum was into, like, kinky butt things.   
“Want you to get your dick out now, birthday boy,” Calum gave his ass as seductive a wiggle he could manage. “Let Ashton lube you up and then fuck me. Want you to come in me tonight.”   
       “No need for that,” Ashton laughed when Luke began to kick off his shoes. “Just slide your jeans down a bit; we’re in a hurry if we wanna keep our dinner reservations. Plus you’re not in the blast zone; you don’t need to worry about getting jizz on your clothes.”   
“‘Blast zone’,” Calum scoffed. “You make it sound like I’m an amusement park or something.”   
       “You’re my favorite ride.”   
     The pun earned a giggle from Luke.  
    “Can I,” Luke let his fingers drift down to stroke over Calum’s hole.   
     Calum sucked in a quick breath.   
       “There’ll be plenty of time to play later,” Ashton admonished. “But in case I didn’t mention, we’re on a schedule.”   
    “So bossy,” Luke muttered. The rest of his retort was cut short as Ashton’s big hand wrapped around his cock. Luke bucked up into the slick grip with a groan.  
       “Still wanna take your time?” Ashton smirked slowing the movements of his hand.   
     Luke grunted in reply, settling in closer behind Calum as Ashton led him forward, lining him up with Calum’s entrance. Luke closed his eyes at the sight of Ashton’s hands on Calum’s ass, spreading him open for Luke. Without further invitation Luke was sinking into him; only pausing when his hips were flush with Calum’s ass.   
“Well,” Calum looked over his shoulder when Luke failed to make a move.   
    “Right,” Luke blushed cutting off Calum’s retort as he pulled out and quickly thrust back in. In an embarrassingly short amount of time Luke was moaning out a warning.   
    “I’m close,” he managed to cry out. Which, all things considered, Luke was pretty proud of himself for. The entire time he’d been inside Calum, Ashton had been teasing him; big hands stroking all over Luke’s body, groping his ass, teasing his sensitive nipples. Really it was a miracle he’d lasted as long as he had.   
       “Go on,” Ashton said giving Luke’s nipple a particularly rough twist, “Come in him.”   
     With that Luke was moaning; hips stuttering as he came, riding out his high in jerky thrusts until he was too sensitive and had to pull out. His dick gave an interested twitch as he watched Ashton working the lube-covered plug into Calum’s stretched hole. He pulled up his pants as Ashton did the same for Calum, more than a little awestruck when the weight of the situation fully hit him.   
    “So,” Luke tried to process what is happening. “You’re just going to wear that to dinner?”   
Calum nodded.   
    “And you’re just gonna be hard the whole time. Where anyone can see?”  
Calum nodded again.   
       “Well,” Ashton interrupted. “That’s why he’s wearing a bigger shirt. It’ll cover him up well enough. But he’ll still be worked up the whole knowing he’s hard and full of your come out in public.”   
Calum’s echoing moan verified Ashton’s claim.   
       “Speaking of which,” Ashton ushered them toward the door. “We have reservations!”   
   All in all the night went much smoother than Luke expected. Ashton had taken them to a fairly nice restaurant downtown where there were tablecloths and the servers wore ties. They sat outside with an amazing view of the city lights twinkling on the ocean. The conversation seemed to stay centered around Luke; something that would normally make him squirm and a little anxious; but with Calum and Ashton everything felt natural. It was all calming in how natural it was until Calum would shift the wrong way, pushing the plug up against him the right way, halting the conversation as he fought to keep a straight face and- fuck, Luke was _not_ going to get hard in public. Especially not at a restaurant as nice as this. His mind raced thinking of gross things; gross awful things, anything that would stop his dick from the path it was on. Ashton’s concerned glances and soft whispers of “Are you okay” and “Do you need anything” to Calum only made Luke’s situation worse. Which made Luke feel a little fucked because seeing someone acting nurturing shouldn’t be a turn on, right? In the end he was able to conjure up enough grotesque memories to keep a stiffy at bay. As the night wore on Calum grew quieter. Luke would have been concerned if not for the soft smile Calum wore. 

“Can we go for a walk?” Calum suddenly spoke up.   
       “Alright,” Ashton nodded looking for a server to flag down. Luke couldn’t help but feel like they were two steps ahead of him, as usual. “You two go on, go see the belvedere and I’ll meet you there after I pay.” Ashton waved off their offers to stay, which were only halfhearted anyways.   
     Luke’s stomach filled with lazy butterflies when Calum took his hand and leaned against him on the short walk there. They stayed close as they leaned against the railing and looked out at the water.   
“So,” Calum broke the silence. “Have you had a good birthday?”   
    “Yeah,” Luke turned his head to throw Calum a fond smile. “It’s been pretty great, honestly.”   
“Well,” Calum nudged his shoulder against Luke’s. “Next time don’t try to pull one over on us and we can throw you like, an actual party.”   
     Luke blushed and hung his head. The butterflies in his stomach picked up at that. Luke felt dumb for getting so excited at the suggestion that Calum and Ashton would still be around, would still want to be around him in a year.   
    “Can I kiss you?” Luke blurted out.   
“Duh,” Calum chuckled. “You don’t have to ask, you know.”   
     Instead of replying, Luke chose to capture Calum’s lips in a soft kiss; sweet and slow and comfortable. Before long Calum took to initiative to deepen the kiss, pulling Luke around so he could pin Calum against the railing. Luke crowded in closer, not needing Calum’s grip to invite him in further. He pressed up against Calum until there was no space left between them; hands sliding from his waist down to the swell of Calum’s ass, moaning when Calum reached back to guide his hands to where the plug rested in him. Luke moaned again, pressing lightly on the toy and losing his breath as Calum began to grind against him desperately.   
       “Well.”   
    They turned a little guiltily to face the source of the voice.   
       “I see you two have officially started the party.”   
Calum giggled breathlessly at Ashton’s words.   
       “Come on,” Ashton held out his hands for them. “Let’s take this somewhere a little more intimate.”   
    “We could go back to my place,” Luke offered taking Ashton’s hand, reluctantly parting with Calum’s. When no argument was offered Luke let himself be led back up to the main road, shuffling into the back seat even though he probably had every right to claim shotgun (birthday rules and all). But seeing Calum so worked up and dazed made him feel like giving it up was probably the right thing to do.   
     The universe saw fit to reward Luke almost immediately. Before they’d made it more than a few blocks away he was unzipping his jeans, trying to relieve the strain of his cock fattening up from the scene in the front seat. Ashton had one hand on the wheel, eyes trained on the road ahead. The other was across the car, big hands palming Calum through his pants, giving him enough pressure to tease him but not quite enough to satisfy him. Calum’s demure persona from earlier in the evening was long forgotten as his moans filled the car. He writhed in his seat, obviously trying to stay still but failing completely. His back arched out from the seat, hips rutting up in desperate search of more, echoing the pleas on Calum’s lips for them to do something, to do anything, to give him more.   
     Before Calum could get the relief he so desperately craved the car was pulling up outside Luke’s building.   
“Can’t we just do this here?” Calum halfheartedly begged.   
       “Come on,” Ashton replied getting out and heading towards the building.   
Calum managed a pout, which was fairly impressive for the state he was in.   
    “Jump up,” Luke gave in, standing outside Calum’s door and offering to carry him up to the apartment. Instead on jumping on his back like a normal person would, Luke suddenly had an armful of Calum; clinging to his front like a koala. It was probably naive of Luke to assume that Calum would behave. Before they’d even made it to the elevator Calum had managed to line their hips up, thrusting into Luke in shallow movements that made him blush, praying none of his neighbors would look out and see him like this. Unfortunately his dick didn’t seem to share his embarrassment, only getting harder at the thought of being seen in this state; hard and a little sweaty and obviously about to take two very hot men to his bed. Luke silently congratulated himself once he made it into his apartment in one piece, without dropping Calum or running into a wall or anything equally embarrassing. 

       "Come on," Ashton called out from further in, apparently having already located the bedroom.

"Wait!" Calum hopped down and made his way to the kitchen. "Do you have any icing, Luke?"

     Luke closed his eyes and gulped, feeling like his birthday cake was going to be a bit different this year than ones past.

      The sun peeking through the curtains of Luke’s bedroom woke Ashton up early the next morning. He fought off consciousness briefly before he picked up on Calum’s snores, knowing the sound would prevent him from rejoining blissful sleep. He entertained the thought of waking him up to join him in the misery of being awake so early on a weekend before deciding against it. If Calum woke up he’d definitely end up waking up Luke as well, and technically they were still celebrating Luke’s birthday and on birthdays you got to sleep in. And eat breakfast in bed. There were a lot of things on life Ashton didn’t understand; but he did know that having breakfast in bed on your birthday was an absolute must. Releasing only the tiniest of groans he pulled on some of Luke’s clothes and what were quite possibly Calum’s pants before heading out to search for breakfast. He didn’t have to look far, finding a cafe right around the corner that boasted of the world’s best breakfast. And Ashton wanted to get his boys the best, so he waited in the ridiculously long line (Ashton didn’t know so many people we’re awake this early. He eyed them skeptically; wondering their motives for being up at this ungodly hour. He had a good excuse; he had two pretty boys in bed to make happy. But everyone else; he didn’t trust them.)   
      Eventually he was walking back to Luke’s apartment with bags full of take away; mentally high-fiving himself for being the best lay ever probably. Making sure everyone got off last night AND breakfast in bed the next morning? He was a saint, probably. He was considering how to make this into a career when he almost ran into someone else waiting for the elevator in Luke’s building.   
Ashton managed to pull himself out of his thoughts long enough to apologize for the almost accident.   
       “You live here?” Ashton asked as they waited for the elevator to make its way down to the main floor.   
 “Nah,” the stranger chuckled, seemingly surprised by Ashton striking up a conversation. “I’m visiting a friend.”   
       “Oh yeah?” Ashton asked politely.   
“Yeah,” the other boy echoed, fixing his blonde fringe. “It’s his birthday actually- or well yesterday was but I only just got back in the country. I’m here to surprise him.”   
     The smile on the strangers face was contagious. Ashton found himself grinning as well; wishing him the best of luck as they got on the elevator. He didn’t make the connection until it was too late to prevent a scene from unfolding. He didn’t catch on when the stranger introduced himself (“I’m Michael by the way) or mentioned his friend’s birthday was yesterday, or that they were getting off on the same floor. It wasn’t until they stopped outside of Luke’s door that Ashton finally pieced it all together.   
       “Oh, you’re _Michael_ ,” he blurted out.   
Michael started to reply; but cut himself off at the sounds coming through Luke’s door.   
“Come on,” Calum grunted.   
    “You wish,” came Luke’s reply.   
“Yeah, you like that don’t ya?” Calum gloated.   
    “Shut up,” Luke whined.   
Ashton and Michael both stood frozen, staring at the door.   
    “Are they-?” Michaels face had gone pale. Ashton chose to ignore him, and the implied ‘fucking’ Michael hadn’t been able to force out.   
 “You want some more? Are you just gonna take it?” Calum taunted.   
    “Mmm,” Luke hummed.   
   The screams of Luke’s ‘ _no_ ’s suddenly rung out, blending with Calum’s cheers.   
Unable to take anymore Michael flung the door open with Ashton following close behind, ready to do whatever damage control was necessary.   
    “Michael?!” Luke squealed, fully clothed, from his bean bag on the floor, springing up to capture Michael in a hug. Calum looked up questioningly from the floor, game controller in hand. The music from the game now paused on the TV filled the room.   
“Heyyy,” Calum whined tossing his controller down. “I was about to beat Luke’s ass in yet another round of Mario Kart!”   
    “Sorry,” Luke laughed. When he finally severed himself from the hug he turned to face the boys with a bright grin and a look in his eyes that suggested eminent implosion. “Michael, this is Ashton and Calum,” Luke blurred their names together like they were one thing; _Ashtonandcalum_. “Ashton and Calum, this is my best friend, Michael.”   
     Ashton felt the understanding sinking in Calum as he heard the strangers name as well. Michael; Luke’s best friend, his only real friend as far as they had been able to deduce; and definitely the apple of Luke’s eye. And if Ashton was reading the look in Michael’s eyes right (he was certain he was) the judgment and barely concealed jealousy meant Michael probably felt the same way.   
       “Well,” Ashton broke the silence that had settled over them. “We’ll leave you two to catch up.” Calum, already guessing what Ashton would say, was pulling on a shirt and searching for his shoes.   
    “But you went and got breakfast,” Luke looked guiltily at the food in his hands.   
       “No worries,” Ashton sat the food on the small table in Luke’s kitchen. “You and Michael share it. We’ll catch you later.”   
Luke looked reluctant, but let himself be reassured by Ashton’s understanding smile. Ashton led the way out the door with a still sleepy Calum trailing behind.   
    “Wait,” Luke called out catching them before they caught the elevator. “Come out tonight with me and Mikey? To the Toasted Barrel? I think we could all get on really well.”   
“Alright,” Calum agreed blowing Luke a kiss as Ashton pulled him in the lift.   
       “So, what do you think will happen now? With Luke?” Ashton asked, arms wrapping around Calum in a lazy standing cuddle.   
“I don’t know,” Calum replied after a moment, the gleam in his eyes suggesting otherwise. “But I think it’s definitely going to be interesting.”


End file.
